The present invention generally relates to a folding top for vehicles, particularly passenger cars, and more particularly to a folding top having a reduced lateral dimension when folded.
A folding top for passenger cars is disclosed by German Patent Specification (DE-PS) 706,864. In such a folding top, which is typical, all rotational axes of the kinematics of the top extend in the same direction and vertically with respect to the vertical longitudinal center plane of the passenger car. In order to house this type of a folding top completely immersed in a rear-side accommodating space of the vehicle body, the rear area must have at least the same width as the largest width of the top.
Therefore, in new, aerodynamically optimized vehicle bodies which are tapered in the rear, considerable problems arise with respect to housing the top in an immersed position in an accommodating space at the rear side.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to take such measures with respect to a folding top so that, when the top is closed, a good sealing is achieved on the circumferential side with the adjacent lateral window and that, even in the case of aerodynamically optimized vehicle bodies (tapering of the rear), the folding top can be accommodated without any problems in a completely immersed position in a rear-side accommodating space.
Main advantages achieved by preferred embodiments of the invention are that, by means of a pillar section provided in the rear upright edge area of a side window and connected with the folding top by way of a forced control, a good sealing of the window is achieved. Additionally, a reduction of the width of the folding top during the swivelling-back is achieved, since the free end of the pillar section is forced to carry out a movement toward the inside.
The decisive factor for this movement toward the inside is a diagonally extending rotating shaft between the rear top frame and the pillar section. The provision of ball joints for an associated connecting rod causes a good sequence of movements without any distortions of the kinematics of the folding top. When the folding top is closed, the connecting rod fixes the pillar section in longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In this construction, the window and the folding top may have a considerable lateral drop (diagonal position), and the folding top can nevertheless without any problems, and without any cost-intensive changing of the rear, be housed in an accommodating space at the rear.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.